Dyed in Red
by surugasasa
Summary: She was an exiled princess; He was a shinobi who bore the responsibility of his clan above all else. What will happen when their worlds collide? "Give me your hand!" He ordered as he stretched an arm toward her as her carriage slipped further over the edge of the steep mountain cliff. "I will...protect you!"
1. Beautiful Blue

**Summary: She was an exiled princess; He was a shinobi who bore the responsibility of his clan above all else. What will happen when their worlds collide? "Give me your hand!" He ordered as he stretched an arm toward her as her carriage slipped further over the edge of the steep mountain cliff. "I will...protect you!"**

* * *

**Chapter One: Beautiful Blue**

Bustling activity filled the air in the palace as maids rushed back and forth to prepare for the birth of the daimyo's child via his favorite concubine Lady Erika who descended from the ancient kings who once ruled the land thousands, perhaps millions and billions, of years ago. Of course, the daimyo Tsukishiro-dono already had an official wife who birthed him a son, his heir, but the woman had become infertile, unable to bear him anymore children. People flocked all over, offering him women who he sometimes left alone to rot in his harem; the women who were traded to buy favors, land, and mostly money wilted away like the cherry blossoms that filled the huge and expansive harem complex that housed them.

Lady Erika, either by her good fortune or bad luck, was raised by her uncle, a Minister of the Left, who introduced her to the elderly daimyo. Tsukishiro-dono, who was at a steady age of 39, in comparison to the young lady who was merely 17 springs sought the young girl's hand. A few months later, not exceeding 5, young Lady Erika became his eleventh concubine. It was not soon after that she became pregnant with the young child that would soon be birthed today.

The Minister of the Left, Lady Erika's uncle, was delighted with the news!

The daimyo sent him for more gifts: land, money, and women!

Murmurs flooded the palace. Would the young concubine birth a new son...or perhaps a daughter? If she bore a son for the lord, would the lord replace his wife Lady Tsuyu and make Lady Erika headwife? The rumors ran rampant, and that was no small, unjust comment. The servants spread the news like wildfire that engulfed everything in its path; Lady Erika's special lineage as a descendant of the kings of old stirred the citizens of the Fire Country.

_Make Erika-sama queen!_

_Make Erika-sama queen!_

_Make Erika-sama queen!_

Lady Tsuyu merely ignored the rumors and continued to bask in her loneliness. Her son who was already seven no longer required her. He was tutored and fed by numerous men and women. Once he was born, Tsukishiro-dono made sure to separate the mother and son once the boy was weaned. She knew that she, too, was going to rot away into nothingness like the women who lived in her husband's harem. Wife she may be in name, but she was nothing more than a seed bearer for him.

When the Lady Tsuyu was heavy with child, she had experienced growing pains and hemorrhaging so often that they all believed the child would die. He lived, and due to that, she was allowed solace - eternal silence - in the palace of blossoms and leaves. She prayed that the young Lady Erika would not be forced to do the same and live out the sad fate of being an object of a man's simple play.

The other concubines before Lady Erika congratulated the young woman wholeheartedly and they, too, eagerly waited for the birth of a child - someone to take of and dote on. They were either unable to bear children or their wombs would not take the seed of the man who provided so.

In any and all cases, it was unfortunate and pitiful.

With the birth of Lady Erika's child, they hoped to fill the pain in their hearts and become a mother, even to a child that was not their own.

* * *

Inside the birthing chamber, Lady Erika lay on a soft mat as the soft wicker which held a pure white wax candle burned brightly. Around her, maids and a female doctor sat beside her, waiting with bated breaths for the child within her womb to stir once again. Lady Erika had been having contractions all day yesterday and all day today; it had been more than 20 hours. Hopefully, it would be time for the baby to arrive soon.

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

Lady Erika panted as her small hands gripped the sheets around her tightly. Her stomach twisted and curled painfully. "Ngh…" She whimpered harshly as she felt the contractions flow through her system painfully.

"Milady! Are you well?"

The female doctor put her hand against the lady's swollen belly. "The child is coming!" She announced loudly. "Prepare warm water, new cloth, and a blade!"

Maids rushed to fulfill the orders quickly.

Outside the birthing chamber, Tsukishiro-dono paced back and forth, biting his nails occasionally. He was nervous; his woman was finally going to birth his child! He closed his eyes and thought back to the moment when the Minister of the Left - Ryohei, yes, Ryohei - introduced his niece...she was a young and tender looking thing...perfect for the plucking… He licked his lips slowly as he thought about their wedding night. She was delicious…

Shouts from inside the birthing chamber caught his attention as Lady Erika began to scream in pain.

"Push, milady, push! You're almost there! I can see the baby's head!" The female doctor urged loudly as the young concubine put pressure on her lower half to push out her baby.

Lady Erika grit her teeth fiercely.

The daimyo's eyes were open wide when his woman's cries died down. He slowly looked down at the ground; was this it?

_WAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Suddenly, like a bolt of thunder, a loud wailing reached his ears.

His child was born!

Lady Tsuyu opened her eyes and sighed before looking out the window as she heard the child's cry from her wing in the palace.

Inside the birthing chamber, Lady Erika breathed quickly and harshly as she tried to gulp in air. The female doctor handed her baby to a maid who quickly washed her in warm water before wrapping her in a silk cloth. The female doctor examined her before handing the baby to the young lady who murmured thank you.

Lady Erika looked at her baby, and her eyes softened. Her child had her hair and skin color. It was a great thing that the child did not resemble her father. Lady Erika bit her lip, tears streaming down her face.

The child was a rare beauty.

A maid rushed out the chamber and went to the daimyo.

"Well?" Tsukishiro demanded in a bored and authoritative tone although he was very excited to know about his newest child.

The maid smiled. "It is a princess, milord!"

His eyes widened, and slowly, a grin formed, his lips curving upward. Tsukishiro-dono was definitely pleased.

He strode into the birthing chamber.

"Give her to me," He ordered authoritatively.

Lady Erika glanced at him before signaling a maid to take the baby and bring her to the lord.

Tsukishiro held his child gently and smiled when her eyes opened.

Blue.

Beautiful, beautiful blue.

He smiled at his daughter, the apple of his eyes.

"Hisana...your name will be Hisana."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha! Beautiful girl! Yes, you are!" Tsukishiro whispered to his young daughter as he spun her around securely in the air as she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and squealed happily, tiny arms reaching out toward him. "Beautiful blue!" He complimented as he noticed the happy glint in her eyes sparkle.

They were outside in the garden under the cherry blossoms while the rest of the concubines were sitting close by with Lady Erika sitting in the center mat. Lady Erika watched closely as the lord spun her child around; it was obvious that she knew that the child held his favor like how she did. How unfortunate for her, but how fortunate for her daughter…

Around Lady Erika, the concubines complimented her on producing a beautiful child and blessed her. They comforted her, knowing that she, too, would one day become like them: unused and alone. They also offered to care for her child as they could not have their own.

The lord gave the child to the mother and left to attend his duties although he wanted to take her along.

"Hisana-hime...what a precious child!"

"Lovely eyes!"

"She looks like you, Lady Erika!"

"She resembles the lady more than the lord!"

"Such startling blue eyes!"

The concubines crooned over baby Hisana while her older brother looked at her from behind the trees with an unreadable expression in his eyes before running off after his father.

Lady Erika laughed bashfully. "Thank you, ladies!"

The other ladies laughed, as well.

"I hope that Hisana will grow up happy and strong…" Lady Erika said as she bounced her baby on her lap. She moved in and kissed Hisana's head softly. "I do not want her to live out my life…"

The other women frowned before reaching out to the young concubine.

"Do not fret, Lady Erika...we will do what we can to give your child a good life."

Lady Erika smiled at her fellow concubines. "Thank you," She whispered as they all continued to crowd over Hisana and take turns holding her.

Inside the daimyo's office, Tsukishiro-dono looked over paperwork and signed some off as he hummed to himself, thinking of his precious daughter. Maybe she needs new clothes...I should send the weaver to see Erika and Hisana soon...Deep in his thoughts, he did not notice his son enter the room.

"Father?"

Tsukishiro blinked; ahh, it was his young son Tsukimori. The boy resembled him a lot in terms of looks and personality although he did retain some of his mother's quality like her curiosity and nosiness.

"Yes, son?" Tsukishiro asked his son as he continued to look over paperwork even though his son was standing a few feet away from his disk.

"Can I marry Hisana one day?"

The boy's innocent question caused the lord to choke.

Tsukishiro looked up at his so, incredulous.

Tsukimori blinked.

"May I?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tsukishiro chuckled loudly. "You can't marry Hisana, my boy!" He stated as he tried to contain his laughter.

His son's face scrunched up. "Why?" He asked confusedly.

"She's your sister," Tsukishiro stated as a matter of fact.

Tsukimori frowned. "So?" He countered bitterly. "I like Hisa…"

Tsukishiro stood up and walked over to his son before kneeling down in front of him. "We of the noble blood do not interbreed. It is shameful and disgusting… you must not think of your sister like that," He explained, placing an arm on his son's head. "She will someday marry to bring honor to our family, as will you. Never forget that your paths will never intertwine like that of man and wife."

Tsukimori nodded his head, his dark eyes never leaving his father's smiling face.

"I understand, Father," He replied, lowering his head to hide his face.

* * *

**Seven Years Pass**

_Crash. Crash. Crash._

"Hime! Stop running please!"

"Hisana-hime!"

"Hime-sama, your mother wants you to - "

Glistening dark hair that shimmered with a blue tint flowed in the air as the young Hisana tried to escape her maids and her mother's ladies in waiting that attempted to capture her. Hisana's feet moved here and there, to and fro as she maneuvered herself away and out of their reach. She turned around and grinned cheekily at the people chasing after her. With a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes, she stuck her tongue at them in an unladylike way before running off.

"You can't catch me!" She cried out before turning and preparing to run before -

_Oof_!

Hisana fell on her butt, rubbing her nose with puffy eyes as she looked up to see her got in her way.

Dark eyes and jet black hair greeted her eyes.

Hisana gulped inwardly. "Nii-sama," She whispered as she lowered her eyes. Her Tsukimori-nii was amazing. He was only 14 yet he could do so much! Even so, she was still scared of him and his Mama… he always stared at her like she was a piece of meat. It was like the story about the girl and the wolf that Mama told her about at night.

The maids ran over to the two children of the lord.

"Hello, Tsukimori-sama," They greeted and bowed to the young heir of the Fire Country who appraised them with his dark cold eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a sharp voice that felt like piercing glass.

The maids stiffened beside Hisana.

"Are you all so incapable that you cannot look after Hisana's wellbeing?" He lectured the maids who lowered their heads in shame. "Must I inform Father and Lady Erika of your lack of skill and attention?"

"P-Please…"

Tsukimori's eyes glinted maliciously. "Maybe you five need some re-education," He suggested darkly, causing the maids to gasp and shiver in fear.

Feeling disturbed and frightened, Hisana stood up and walked in front of her heads, obstructing her brother's view. She spread her arms up like a "T" in front.

"Leave them alone, Nii-sama… it was my fault… I wanted to surprise Father, so I ran off… Uri-san and the others are not at fault… I am," Hisana sniffed pitifully.

Her brother looked at her for a bit before closing the distance between them and kissing her hair, taking the time to sniff it.

The maids stiffened at the intimate contact.

"It's alright now," Tsukimori murmured softly before embracing Hisana's small frame. He looked up at the maids and ordered them with his eyes to leave him and his beloved Hisa alone. They complied after glancing at each other nervously.

Hisana pulled away from her brother.

"Since you have returned, is Father back, as well?" Hisana asked with a soft smile to hide her growing discomfort.

Before Tsukimori could answer, Lady Tsuyu appeared.

"Tsukimori," Her monotonous voice called out sharply. "Return to your quarters and prepare for the banquet."

The young boy looked at his mother before bowing and leaving, but not after he caressed his sister.

Hisana looked at the elderly woman who gestured her over.

"Beware of him, child," Lady Tsuyu said before beckoning her maids to prepare the young girl for the banquet.

Hisana was dressed in a pure white kimono with a matching silver kosode that seemed to illuminate and bring out her blue eyes, contrasting her dark hair beautifully. Said hair was left down with one side pinned back by a golden ornament which had a red jewel in the center.

At the banquet, Hisana was puzzled to see many men and women, including children, she had never seen before. In various banquets her father had thrown, she knew all of the people since she was tutored by her Mama to know who was who… The lack of knowledge frightened her a bit.

Music filled the air as the musicians played, and dancers moved around with their paper fans, creating a light mood.

"Ne, Uri-san," She whispered to her primary caretaker. "Who are these?" She noted their strange red armor and clothes with a strange crest, making eye contact with a dark haired boy who flushed before looking down at his lap. Hisana blinked, confused.

Uri-san sighed beside her lady. "They are shinobi, Hisana-hime," She answered as she sat dutifully beside Lady Erika's daughter. The 24 year old concubine was ill and unable to leave her bed, so tonight, Uri would watch over Hisana for this banquet.

Hisana's mouth formed an "O." She openly looked at the shinobi with curiosity and then turned to her father and Lady Tsuyu. "Papa, I am bored," Hisana pouted as she blinked her blue eyes cutely at her father who merely chuckled before patting her head.

"Do you want to go play with Uri-san?" Tsukishiro asked his young daughter who shook her head in the negative.

"Uri-san and the others are no fun; they are too slow… they cannot catch me," Hisana explained as her father looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to the silent shinobi who sat still on mats opposite from them.

"Senju Butsuma, you have children here, do you not?" Tsukishiro asked the man who sat in the front.

The man nodded; yes.

Tsukishiro turned to the dark haired boy and the white haired one sitting next to him. "I want these two to entertain my Hisa-hime until you know what is done," He demanded. "I will give you extra."

The Senju nodded curtly before signaling his sons to come forward and bow to the little girl who blinked her blue eyes at them.

"Greetings, Hisana-hime," They both said simultaneously in a practiced manner.

"What's your name?" She smiled at the two brothers although she had yet to know they were such.

"I am Hashirama," The taller one said while the shorter one with white haired called himself "Tobirama."

Hisana's lips curved. "Ne, do you two know any tricks?" She quipped playfully as she eyed them with a look that Number 10 Lady Yuiko taught her.

The two boys gulped slightly although the people around them except for the shinobi and Hisana could barely tell.

Near the throne, Lady Yuiko chuckled behind her fan as she watched Hisana charm the two little shinobis.

Tsukimori watched with dark eyes as his sister stared at the shinobi with open curiosity and interest in her white-silver attire which portrayed her as a young and beautiful snow woman that tempted young men to their deaths.

A siren, that's what she is.

The servant girl beside him poured him another cup of sake which he downed instantly, his dark eyes never straying from his sister's form.

* * *

**Eight Years Pass**

"Hurry, hime!" Uri-san urged as she handed a bundle of cloth to the young princess of the Fire Country.

Hisana sobbed as she tried to grab onto Uri-san's hands. "Uri-san, please…" She begged tearfully as she tried to maintain her ground.

Sobbing with her hime, Uri-san held herself back from listening to the princess' pleas. "You must flee before His Highness Tsukimori finds you and your mother… "

Hisana shook her head. "Uri-san, come with us at least…"

Uri-san shook her head. "If I leave, Tsukimori-sama will know that you and the lady fled. I must stay," She reasoned.

Hisana's eyes watered as she let go of Uri-san before embracing her. "Thank you… you were like my second mother… be safe." Then, she let go of her old nursemaid before entering the carriage which moved out of the gates of the palace quickly.

Uri-san stood and watched the carriage until it disappeared. She wiped her tears and walked back into the dark palace.

Inside the carriage, Hisana sat beside her mother who shivered from the cold. Lady Yuiko sat on her other side and held her hands softly.

"Have hope, Hisana-hime," Lady Yuiko said to the young girl. "Remember what I have taught you."

Hisana smiled through the tears at Lady Yuiko. "Thank you, Lady."

In another part of the Fire Country, the Senjus and the Uchihas battled fiercely against one another.

**"MADARA!"**

**"HASHIRAMA!"**

Explosions filled the air as the earth shook and a cloud of dust and dirt swirled around the combatants in the area.


	2. Crossed Paths

**Summary: She was an exiled princess; He was a shinobi who bore the responsibility of his clan above all else. What will happen when their worlds collide? "Give me your hand!" He ordered as he stretched an arm toward her as her carriage slipped further over the edge of the steep mountain cliff. "I will...protect you!"**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Crossed Paths**

_In the darkness of the night, evil stirs._

_Cruel lips curved upward into a sadistic smile._

_"I trust you… gentleman… understand the direness of this situation," The figure said as his hand caressed the head of the woman kneeling by his side. "I want her found," He added firmly in a dark tone._

_The figures in the shadow bowed._

_"Of course, milord… your wish is our command… "_

_._

_._

_._

_A clear conscience never fears midnight knocking._

"Sada, please bring Mama her medicine," A young raven haired woman said to her maid while she continued to tune the strings of her koto carefully. Her eyes did not leave the musical instrument as her fingers carefully reset and set the strings to make sure they created the perfect sound. She experimentally played a few notes, nodding to herself when she was positive that the koto was correctly tuned.

"Working hard?" A familiar voice sounded through the room.

The 17 year old woman looked up, startled. Her blue eyes focused on the person who spoke. "Lady Yuika?"

The older woman smiled at the young girl. "Yes, I am back… " She said as she approached the young girl and sat beside her. Lady Yuika embraced Hisana tightly and breathed in slowly. "It has been far too long… I have missed you and your mother dearly."

Hisana hugged the woman back, as well. "I have missed you, too, Lady Yuika… it has been almost three years," The young princess said as she pulled away from the woman who was another mother to her. She smiled and raised her hands to wipe away the water that was filling her eyes with the back of her hands.

Lady Yuika's hands caressed Hisana's face, tracing the contours of her smooth white face. She smiled bitterly; her eyes taking on a gloss. "You resemble your mother so much… but you are even so much more lovely." Her hands moved to play with the younger girl's soft hair. Smiling to herself, she began to braid Hisana's long black hair.

Hisana smiled, humming aloud. This felt like her childhood again.

Two and a half years ago, if she was not forced to flee, she would still be the princess of the Fire Country. She would probably be enjoying tea with the ladies and her mother under the cherry blossoms tree. Father would pamper her and buy her new kimonos every week although she already had a huge collection of kimonos that were supplied by ladies.

Hisana looked down at her lap where her hands were together. On her right hand, on her ring finger, there was a silver ring with a diamond crest; it was a symbol of her claim to the throne of the Fire Country. Her father had given her the ring on a passing whim when she was ten. He allowed her to keep it, saying she was his precious darling and gem who would protect it. A grim look etched itself across her pretty face as she thought of how her father met his end.

Red.

The color haunted her memory as she recalled her father - bloodstained and soaked in blood - falling to the ground, arrows protruding from his back.

_Flee…_

Tsukishiro-dono stretched an arm out to her, trying to tell her to run away.

Suddenly, the clear sky changed and clouds covered the sun before turning dark. The clouds swirled around before **he** appeared. He stretched a bloody hand out to her.

_Come… come to me…_

Her blue eyes snapped open. Hisana breathed heavily as she tried to control her breathing. She placed a hand over her chest to slow her racing heart. _It was a dream… it was a dream… only a dream…_ She whispered those words over and over, clutching her head with her hands to push the bad thoughts away.

A loud knock shook her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Hisana asked as she composed herself, trying to make sure her voice did not sound raspy or tired.

"It's me, Susu," The voice on the other side of the door said.

Hisana smiled.

Susu was a girl who Lady Yuiko picked up when they fled two years ago. The girl was the same age as Hisana, but she was a few months younger. She had dark hair and grey eyes which seemed blue when she was in the sun. The two girls could pass for sisters!

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Susu with happy, dancing grey eyes.

"Hisa-nee! Lady Erika is looking for you," Susu said as she smiled at the girl who she looked up to as an elder sister. She owed her life to Hisana. If Hisana had not convinced Lady Yuika and Lady Erika to take her in, she would still be living on the dirty streets in the slums of the Fire Country.

"Is that all?" Hisana asked as she threw off her covers and put on a silk robe.

"Yes," Susu responded, waiting on her dearest friend and master.

"Let's go together then, Susu," Hisana said as she smiled at Susu who smiled back.

_._

_._

_._

_"You called for me, Father?" A 13 year Hisana asked as she stood in front of her father's great oak desk. She tilted her head to the side when she noticed the shinobi dressed in red armor standing to the left. "Father?" She said again._

_Her father smiled a bit at her before beckoning over. Ah; he was getting so old. He was about 50 something years old now._

_Hisana knelt beside her father and leaned toward him when he began to pet her hair softly._

_"Hisa, you are almost a woman… it's time to introduce you… (cough) … to your potential suitors," Tsukishiro said softly as he coughed into his free hand while the other lay atop his daughter's raven crown._

_"Really?" Hisana asked her father in slight disbelief. Marriage? She was only 13!_

_The man in red stepped forward._

_"Yes… " Tsukishiro nodded. "One of them is - "_

_._

_._

_._

Hisana and Susu entered the tea room before greeting Lady Erika and Lady Yuiko.

"What is it, Mama?" Hisana asked her mother as Sada poured tea for the two young girls. Her concerned blue eyes looked over her mother's weak and sickly form. "Are you well enough to be out of bed?" She inquired softly.

Lady Erika smiled a bit before taking her daughter's hands into her own. "Of course, dear," She reassured the blue eyed girl.

"Your mother and I were discussing… it's time we moved out of this area," Lady Yuiko stated calmly as she sipped her tea elegantly. She placed her teacup down on the table. "Your brother is sending shinobi into this part of Fire Country… Uri-san has sent me the missive," She continued as she took her cup and swirled the contents around gently with a blank look.

Hisana looked up, horrified. Her face slowly turned pale, paler than a rice paper. "What?" She gasped as she almost dropped her teacup from the shock. "You're surely jesting, Lady Yuiko?" Hisana said as she placed the cup down on the table to make sure she wouldn't break or spill it.

Lady Yuiko shook her head. "I am afraid not, Hisana. The missive is true this time… my brother Lord Takashi has also sent me news that strange men have crossed the border pass." She looked at the blue eyed girl straight in the eyes. "They are coming for us."

Lady Erika began to wheeze, coughing frantically while trying to calm herself.

"Mother!" Hisana rushed to her mother's side and began patting her back to calm her racing heart. "Are you alright?"

Lady Erika nodded slowly. "Hisana… I do not have much time left… hurry and leave… you and Susu must go with Lady Yuiko… " She said as she held her daughter in her arms. "When you were born, I wanted you to have a good life… you didn't have to be rich and live in luxury, but I wanted you to have the choice to choose what you wanted in life… " Her hands shook as she raised them to wipe the tears away from her daughter's eyes. "Now I see that… is no longer an option… you must go… !"

Hisana gazed into her mother's eyes, her lower lip trembling. "What about you?" She asked her mama softly.

Lady Erika smiled sadly. She did not need to say, because she knew in her heart that Hisana knew as well. Death was her only solace.

_._

_._

_._

_"Uncle, where are you taking me?"_

_"To meet someone important."_

_Young Erika blinked. "Eh?"_

_"Hello, milord… this is Erika, my dear niece… "_

_Animalistic eyes looked at her, making her feel like a prey._

_"Hello, Lady Erika… I am Lord Tsukishiro, leader of the Fire Country… "_

_It was not long after their first meeting did she understand the meaning of the geisha stories about the eel in the caves. Tsukishiro-dono already had a wife and ten concubines. She was to become his 11th. Quite a feat, her uncle said. In truth, Erika felt like a whore like the whores that Uri-san frequently talked to her about. She was going to live out her life with an old man for a husband?_

_._

_._

_._

Lady Erika coughed into her hand as her mind trailed to moments from the past.

_This… is how my life will end…_

* * *

**One Year Passes**

"Hisa! Please bring in the bedsheets!"

18 year old Hisana turned around and looked at her supervisor Shima-san. Shima-san was a middle-aged woman who had thick hips and shimmering brown hair that matched her dark eyes. She was a kind woman with a big heart although she had a fierce temper whenever she was angered.

"Hai, Shima-san… right away," Hisana replied as she grabbed hold of a basket and rushed to the other side of the compound to collect the bedsheets as quick as possible.

It had been a year since Hisana fled from her last home. She was separated from Lady Yuika. She and Susu fell down a river and washed up onshore where Shima-san took them in. She did not ask any questions and for that, the girls were grateful.

Hisana hummed to herself as she held the wicker basket against her waist. The basket was full of pure white bedsheets which were washed clean. _Imagine: the princess of the Fire Country doing laundry… ha… that IS a good one._ So caught up in her internal musing did she not see and - OOF!

The basket dropped and some of the sheets flushed out ungracefully. They filtered to the floor, and her blue eyes widened. _Oh dear!_ Hisana dropped to her knees and began to grab the sheets, fluttering them slightly before glancing up pitifully at the person she ran into who began apologizing to her. In that instant, her blue eyes froze, wide like pools.

_Red armor._

_Long dark hair._

_Tanned skin._

Hisana's hand slowly raised itself up to cup her mouth. _Oh… my god… _It had been so long since she last saw him.

The man blinked, clearly he was confused. "Miss?" He asked, unsure of himself. "Are you alright?"

Hisana snapped out of her internal musing before plastering on a false smile. "A-Ah… of course! Sorry for bumping into you!" She bowed to him repeatedly before taking the basket and rushing off. "Forgive me and… goodbye… !" Willing her feet to move faster, she was out of his sight quickly.

Senju Hashirama rubbed the side of his head awkwardly.

"I hope I didn't scare the poor girl," He muttered to himself.

Then, he froze. Feeling the familiar chakra signature, he turned around to face his brother.

"What is it, Tobi?" He asked his younger brother who grunted at him.

"Come; the generals are asking for you," Tobirama said as he turned away from his brother and stalked off.

"Brother - "

He turned around. "Yes?"

Hashirama's eyes squinted. "That servant girl… have we seen her before?" He asked.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed. "... no…"

Their eyes slowly met while they had the same thought: _spy_.

* * *

Later that day in the servants' quarters, Hisana and Susu sat together in their small room with some rice and vegetables that Susu had prepared for them while she was working in the kitchen. The rice was cooked perfectly although it was a "not so perfect" combination with the stir fried vegetables that were leftovers from the dinner. Even so, the two girls were used to it by now. Susu, more so, since she grew up as a slave during her childhood while Hisana had already been starved like this for one year.

As Hisana plucked some rice grains and vegetables into her mouth, she regretted how she took everything in her past life for granted. Food, clothes, money… jewelry… In the end, none of those materialistic things could save her; she was probably going to live the rest of her life like this… Even so, it was better than to be a prisoner of that man… Her blue eyes darkened considerably as she dropped her chopsticks - more like laid them on the table.

"Hisa-san? Are you well?" Susu questioned her friend.

Hisana shook her head, smiling. "I was thinking of Mama… and Lady Yuiko."

Susu nodded. "Okay."

The two girls continued to eat in silence until the door opened, and Shima-san walked into the small cramped room.

"Hisa, come with me," Shima-san said in a dry tone.

Both girls looked at each other. Shima-san was clearly displeased with something.

"Hai… " Hisana said as she stood up slowly. "Ano… is it about the bedsheets?" She asked quietly.

Shima-san sighed. "No… "

Hisana frowned, but she followed Shima-san out of the room and the servants' quarters until something thumped her on the back of the head. Before she blacked out, she saw red eyes gleaming down at her almost malevolently.

_._

_._

_._

_"One of them must be a fake… "_

_Another voice spoke up._

_"That may be, but I do not want to hurt either."_

_The first voice grunted in annoyance._

_"You are too soft, brother!"_

_"... "_

_"I will determine which is the real one… you handle the affairs with the Uchiha since you are so fond of them!"_

_._

_._

_._

Hisana stirred, her blue eyes fluttering a few times before they adjusted to the darkness of the cold room she was locked in. As her senses strengthened, she realized her arms were tied back and her feet were tied together tightly. Panic set in once she realized someone must of set her up! _Who… ? The last thing I remember besides red eyes is… Shima-san! What is going on?_ She twisted her head back toward the door as she heard voices outside before the metal door swung open. In walked a tall man dressed in blue armor.

_Senju… Tobirama…_

The Senju Clan's second in command glared down at her with his frightening red eyes before he motioned for the guards to shut the door behind him.

Hisana inhaled slowly as her body began to shiver. Fear; yes, that's what it was: fear. She was frightened of this man. He was no longer a boy but a man.

"Woman," His cold voice cut through the air," do you know why you are here?"

Hisana struggled to meet his intimidating gaze. "No… sir… I have not the slightest idea," She answered truthfully. It was true; she was no spy. She was only a girl who wanted to live even if that meant staying a servant the rest of her life.

He tsk'ed before turning away and walking around her in circles. It was as if he was stalking her like how a wolf stalked its prey. Patiently and silently.

"What is your name?" He drawled out.

"Hisana," Hisana answered dryly as she attempted to slow her racing heart. She called herself Hisa, but there was no point in lying her way out of this.

His nostrils rose. "Really?" He said somewhat airily in a sarcastic tone. "It's funny… you should have the same name as the princess of the Fire Country."

She froze.

"S-So what of it? Is it uncommon for people to share the same surname and first name?" Hisana retorted as she bit her tongue. This man and his brother may have been her playmates for about two or three years, but she knew… she just knew this was not going to end well… for her, that is. It had been too long for them to recognize her. She may not have been a shinobi like them, but she was observant, taking in their hand seals, their features, their quirks…

"Hmm… how coincidental," Tobirama remarked again in a mocking voice. He continued to circle her like a hawk. "What is your real name, woman?" He demanded harshly.

"Hisana," Hisana insisted. "My real name is Hisana, and I am known as Hisa to some but Hisana is my one and true name."

"I see… well," He moved closer to her. "Would you find it interesting that a girl has already identified herself to us as Hisana?" He asked quietly, but he was so close to her that she heard him.

"What?" Hisana breathed out. Her pretty blue eyes widened even more if that was possible. "That's impossible!" She remarked, shock setting into her system.

"The girl has shown us the ring which has the seal of the Fire Country… she is the missing princess… so tell me, girl… who are you?" Tobirama hissed out darkly.

"I _am_ Her Highness **Hisana** of the Fire Country!" Hisana shouted at the shinobi. Was this really the man she used to tease and frolic around with when she was 7? "Do you not remember me… Tobi?" The last part came out as a desperate plea as she called him by his old nickname that she and Hashirama came up with one summer day.

Tobirama froze before turning to glare at her.

"Do not call me that name, **girl**… you do not have the right."

Her eyes watered, and for a second, Tobirama felt his heart waver for a moment before squashing the feeling under his foot like it was a bug. The real princess told him that the servant knew everything about her life, because they were raised together after their exile. Hisana shared every detail of her life with the servant girl. He could not and would not be fooled.

He glared at her darkly before doing some hand seals.

Suddenly, Hisana was no longer trying to persuade Tobirama that she was herself… all of a sudden, she was floating around in darkness.

"Tell me… who are you? Are you a spy for the Uchiha?" A female voice asked in the darkness.

Hisana shivered, her eyes twitching. "No… ! Please this is all a misunderstanding!" She pleaded desperately. "You have got the wrong person - I am not a spy!" She cried.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she heard a sigh of annoyance before the darkness disappeared, and she found herself tied up with ropes that were suspended by a tree post.

An unknown woman walked up to her.

"Make this easier for yourself… tell me the truth," The woman said calmly.

Hisana shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I am telling the truth - please believe me!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Do not lie to me!" The woman snapped as Hisana heard a clicking sound.

All of a sudden, her legs were detached from her body. Horrified, Hisana screamed bloody murder as she tried to shake her body, but to no avail, her feet were limp like dead fish. Suddenly, the landscape changed and the color red dyed her eyes. Terrified, her hands slowly touched her face where red began to dribble out of her eye sockets. Wait, what? Eye sockets? Where were her eyes?

As the darkness consumed her, she continued to scream.

_Where… ? What is this? Someone, please help me!_

As the blue eyed woman continued to scream in the cell, Senju Touka walked outside of the room and approached her cousins.

"She has a strong mentality," Touka noted as she thought of how the woman never gave in.

"That or she is delusional," Tobirama remarked as he recalled how she kept insisting she was Hisana-hime.

Hashirama frowned. "I hoped she would not make this so difficult… "

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Brother… "

Hashirama sighed. "No, you are right, Tobi… "

The trio blinked simultaneously as the screaming died down before opening the cell door… expecting to see broken walls… instead they saw a limp body on the floor. The once beautiful girl lay on her side with her arms tied back and her feet clenched together tightly. Her blue eyes were wide awake as if she was staring at a beast while white foam dribbled out of her mouth disgustingly.

She could not handle the torture that came with the genjutsu and died.

Shamed, Hashirama turned his head away before walking out of the dungeons.

Tobirama and Touka glanced at each other.

"Should I burn the body or no?" Touka asked her cousin who frowned at her.

"What are we, Touka - _Uchiha_?" Tobirama raised his eyebrows.

Touka rolled her eyes. "Point taken. I will have Kyo dispose of the body."

"I suppose… Hashi is going to tell Hisana-hime… we made a mistake," Tobirama mused as he stared down at the dead body.

* * *

Hashirama bowed to the girl sitting on a mat in the tearoom located in the Senju compound.

"Senju Hashirama reporting in, Hisana-hime."

_Giggle._

"I told you to call me not call me that, Hashi."

The shinobi smiled slightly. "I cannot, milady, for you are the princess of this country."

The girl smiled back at him. "What is it?"

Hashirama grimaced. "I regret to inform you… your servant girl… she has passed away… she died while under interrogation."

_Gasp!_

"What?"

"Forgive me; I was careless."

The girl frowned.

"It's alright… even I had no idea… she might have been a spy… I am unsure, as well… "

"Is milady sure? I can get more lady companions for you if you wish."

The girl's lips curved up. "Yes, please… "

Hashirama stood up before bowing. "Excuse me then… "

"Hashi."

He paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Next time… " The girl said, looking up at him. "Call me Susu - it's more convenient than Hisana-hime."

Hashirama smiled at her. "Of course, milady… Susu."

As the shinobi left, Susu drank her tea elegantly like how she remembered Lady Erika, Lady Yuiko, and Lady Hisana did. Her other hand fingered the royal crest that once belonged to her lady. It was now **hers**.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Senju Kyo hauled the dead body to the Naka River. Once he reached his destination, he dropped the cloth before peeling it back to look at the person wrapped up. He blinked in awe as he stared at the beautiful girl that was dead.

If she was alive, he would have courted her.

Shaking his head, he wrapped her up in the sheets again and tossed the body in the Naka River without turning back.

He continued walking on even as he heard the body make contact with the water and slowly float to the depths of the river.

Three days and three nights passed…

The sun rose and it fell.

During the day, crickets cried.

The moon rose and it fell.

During the night, the wolves cried to the moon.

The creatures of the land felt the loss.

On the third night, a deer strode to the bank of the river to sip some water. As its mouth touched the water, it froze before galloping off into the woods, terrified.

At the bottom of the Naka River, in a rivulet of bloodstained white bedsheets, blue eyes snapped open and glittered maliciously.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I was surprised by the reviews, Favorite & Follow lists. Thanks, readers!

**hanae-croix: **Thanks for being a faithful reader! I am excited you are excited, too! This story is probably going to be quite long and drawn out, but it will be full of betrayal as you can see above - and DRAMA!

** :** Sorry, it wasn't that clear but the plot will be more understandable later on.

**tinasan25:** Thanks for reading! I already have a lot of great ideas! I just need to type it out LOL! It's hard for me to put my ideas on paper or via Word so to speak. Stay tuned.

**crazyuser:** Thanks, crazyuser!

**So, to make things clear... **

**Lady Erika is from an old royal line. Since she was young, Tsukishiro married her. You can say he has an almost pedophilic [so sad that's not a real word] taste since he was 39, and she was only 17. **

**Hisana is their child. **

**Her half-brother Tsukimori has an obsessive sister complex. In a sense, Hisana was not really exiled in Chapter 1 - she fled her brother. **

**With Chapter Two completed, I feel like the plot can really get rolling. **

***Rubs hands in anticipation***

Till next time!


	3. Shusui

**Summary: She was an exiled princess; He was a shinobi who bore the responsibility of his clan above all else. What will happen when their worlds collide? "Give me your hand!" He ordered as he stretched an arm toward her as her carriage slipped further over the edge of the steep mountain cliff. "I will...protect you!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sasa:** Thank you for reading/reviewing/Favorite list/Follow list. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read this story.

**operaghost11235:** You're welcome, and thanks for favoriting and reading my story, too. I am glad you find the plot to be interesting. :) Thanks for the encouragement and commenting the interrogation scene. It could have been better, but thanks for saying it was intense. The Senju are one of my favorite clans besides the Uchiha, as well.

**tinasan25:** Thanks for reading! Looking forward!

**Critique:** Thanks for taking the time to read. I'm glad for the constructive criticism. :) It'll help me improve and expand my ideas. Hopefully, the main character won't be a Mary Sue since she already established ties with the Senju in her childhood. It's safe to say the ties have been cut for the real Hisana. The Uchiha will enter the fray through a different method.

*Enjoy Chapter 3*

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shusui**

In the Hanaka Village, there were three things that were most note-worthy. First of all, when the sun came down and went to sleep, as the elders said, paper lanterns lit up paths in the darkness of the night. Secondly, every night was loud and boisterous as shinobi filled the village and extravagant parties were thrown. Many shinobi clans went through and left Hanaka, often returning for more sake and companionship. It was safe to say, Hanaka Village was a haven for battle weary men, and it did not have to worry about eradication for - the third reason - Hanaka had many beautiful courtesans. Sure, some were run-off-the-mill, but the men appreciated the night wives more than their own who were either warriors like themselves or they always _nagged_ and _nagged_ away.

Get the point?

As if it was preordained by the Kamis themselves, once the sun went down that day, the foreman carried some paper lanterns outside with him. The foreman lit them with a match before hanging them on the entrance doors. He carefully preened them with his fingers to make sure the candles stayed and would not fall.

Yes, tonight was like any other night.

Tall, dark men stalked into the village; their clothing and weapons distinguished them as shinobi. The single white and red fan signified their affiliation: Uchiha.

"Brother," A smooth male voice breathed out," will we be staying the night?" The male, Uchiha Izuna, turned to look at his elder brother for confirmation. He was not as interested as the other men in female companionship, but as the second-in-command, he _did_ want to secure **some **comfort for his men.

The handsome elder brother arched his eyebrows in response. There was a battle in three days. Would it not be more prudent to rest… instead of indulging in sake and women?

"Izuna," Madara drawled out," you would rather the men lose sleep to _horse_ _around_ with **whores**?" His arched eyebrow remained in place as he stared at his brother, silently challenging him. The cold emphasis on the last word obviously showed his distaste toward such women; women who tried to beguile and control him… for protection or for status. If not for the fact that women were seed bearers who would help bring forth the next generation, he would not bother with them at all.

The younger brother sighed although he was not going to surrender yet. He may be younger than Madara, but he was still an equal to his elder brother. "Come, Madara… after all, our men find female company _pleasing_… would you deny your men that right even though you do so to yourself?" Izuna questioned smoothly with his own eyebrows arched. He knew he hit the spot when his brother's right eye twitched uncomfortably. He knew well enough about his brother's slight aversion toward women, but even so, he was willing to forgo his brother's comfort for one night.

Madara sighed in annoyance, breathing out of his nose that was arched in irritation.

"Fine," Madara hissed. "Inform the men of your decision." He turned his back to his brother and glanced around his surroundings.

When Izuna turned around and announced that _Madara_ decided to let the men stay the night, Madara growled under his breath. _Darn it, Izuna!_

Inside, he was fuming at his younger brother for spouting out such a lie when he was Izuna who decided to spend the night. Shaking his head in aggravation, Madara stalked off to the largest teahouse in Hanaka with his brother and his men following.

_In three days, we face the Senju in battle once again_, Madara thought as he walked. It had been a few years ago since he seized leadership of the clan with Izuna at his side. With the Mangekyou, they were unstoppable. _Hashirama, I will rid this earth of you and your -_ He blinked his dark eyes when he felt Izuna poke him. "What?" He growled out, clearly aggravated with his brother for interrupting his thoughts.

"We are here," Izuna merely stated before motioning his brother inside.

Once the Uchiha entered the teahouse, they were escorted to the largest room in the building. Women soon filed into the room. Some brought food. Some brought sake. Some carried in instruments as the dancers took the stage.

A shy brunette at Madara's side poured him sake slowly before looking down at her lap demurely.

_Hn._

His dark eyes examined her from his peripherals. Over all, she was nothing special. The girl had brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had a small and fragile frame - no doubt weak and useless.

He grunted before taking a sip of the sake. Around him, his men reveled in the presence of the mussed up females with their smooth hair and polished faces. Finished, he placed the sake cup down on the table again. The brunette reached over to fill his cup up again until -

The sake bottle fell out of her hands and spilled onto the table and flowed onto his clothes. Silence followed as the attention was focused on Madara who glowered at the servant girl who began to tear up and apologize furiously. She took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe the sake off his clothing, sobbing with tears streaking down her face. He caught her wrist, stopping her attempts to clean him.

On his side, Izuna glanced at his brother silently.

Madara looked at the girl with a bored expression on his face, taking in the tears and stale breath before tossing the girl away from him.

None of the other servant girls tried to help her; they were too afraid.

The girl fell to her side from the force of the slap, quivering on the floor like an almost limp fish.

_My my my… what's all of this commotion?_

The occupants in the room froze at the sound of the dark seductive voice.

The shoji screen slid to the side, and his dark eyes blinked at the sight of the outrageously overdressed woman who entered the room. The woman was dressed in a light blue kimono that was overlaid with soft green and and a plum colored border which was was decorated with green peacock feathers. She had multiple layers of obi tied at her slender waist while her long black hair was let down, flowing down to the ground like a black waterfall with some flower ornaments pinning a part of it back.

Madara's own eyes narrowed as he saw how disgusted she looked and how her pretty lips twisted at the sight of the girl who he had just tossed. _Vain_, he thought. This woman was probably an appearance obsessive wench.

The woman chuckled softly with a blank expression in her eyes before glancing at the servant girl who accidentally stained Madara's clothes with sake. "Otsuki-san," The woman's soft sweet voice crooned," go clean yourself and send Bora to tend to this mess." A smile plastered itself on her pretty face; shame it was a fake smile.

The servant girl got up slowly before leaving to do as told.

The woman turned to Madara and smiled sweetly.

"Might I provide you some entertainment, shinobi-san?" The pretty courtesan asked him prettily while tilting her head to the side.

"Are you not afraid, woman?"

If he was in his right state of mind, he would have dismissed her. However… he was not feeling like so… instead he glanced at the woman, challenging her. How dare she steal his prey? He had wanted to torture that mere girl who displeased him so… !

"If Madara-sama would like me to be, I will acquiesce," The woman replied with a taunting smile on her red lips.

His lips curved. _How dare she -_

The woman smiled again before beckoning over a man who handed to her an erhu. She moved to the center of the room and slid the bow against the string of the instrument, creating a smooth and peaceful sound that slowly gained momentum, turning into a melody.

"Madara-sama, is it?" The woman spoke as her hands continued to slide the bow back and forth against the string of the erhu's main part. "I hope… you find enjoyment in my song," She breathed out calmly.

Madara poured himself another cup of sake, downing it while watching her. Really, he should have been angry with her, but he wasn't. A twisted smirk appeared on his handsome face. How dare this simple courtesan challenge him? If she wanted to play so much, he would indulge her.

"Does… Madara-sama know of the Naka River's legend?" The woman mused as she continued to play the erhu.

His eyebrows arched. "Legend?"

The woman nodded her head, smiling. "Yes… it is said that there is where all things begin and end."

_Begin and end, huh?_

Madara thought back to when he was 9 or 10, and he had met Hashirama for the first time. Then, he ended his friendship with the Senju… tossing out that friendship along with the sticks and stones that sank to the lowly depths.

The woman looked at him straight in the eyes. "Is it something you are familiar with, Madara-sama? I have seen a young boy in the form of a tree surrounded by leaves along with another boy who had fires and illusions that stem from his eyes," The woman said in an amused voice. Her eyes darkened as she gazed at him with a strange look in her eyes.

_Young boy… tree… leaves? Senju…_

_Fires… illusions… eyes? Uchiha…_

Madara glared at the woman who smiled coyly.

Beside him, Izuna's eyes darkened.

"How do you know this?" Madara asked in a light tone, betraying his dark countenance.

He received an amused look.

"I have caught a glimpse of it this morning before your arrival in Hanaka."

His dark eyes narrowed while the woman closed her eyes and continued playing the musical instrument in earnest.

Then, the shoji screen opened once again, and a man stepped in.

"Come," He beckoned the dark haired woman. "It is time to go. Tatsuki-sama is here."

The woman nodded before getting up and bowing to Madara. She handed the erhu to the man and prepared to leave, walking out of the door.

"Your name."

The woman turned around and looked at Madara, puzzled.

"Your name," Madara repeated, looking at her with a blank face although his dark eyes threatened to burn her as his Sharingan activated. .

The woman blinked before tossing her head back haughtily. "Does Madara-sama wish to know the name of a _lowly feudal concubine_?" She chuckled but stopped when she noticed his intense gaze did not falter a bit. A smirk etched itself on her lips before she chuckled again. "**Shusui**, Madara-sama… I am known as **Shusui**."

As the screen door shut, Izuna looked at his brother.

Madara's lips curved up, a smirk lighting his handsome face which was twisted with cruelty. "Get me all the information you can on this… Shusui," He hissed out the woman's name.

On his other side, one of his most trusted men Uchiha Nobu bent down on one knee and bowed. "Hai, Madara-sama!"

* * *

Day Three since the Uchiha signed the contract for this job.

It was midnight with the moon laying over head and shining down on the Uchiha camp.

By now, the Senju Clan's fifth battalion should be wiped out. It was a shame that the leader of that certain battalion was not Hashirama or Tobirama. Instead, it was a weak man: Senju Daisuke. It took little effort to subdue the man's troops and destroy them completely. This time, it was an Uchiha victory.

Madara's lips pursed. How unfortunate, he mused internally, lamenting the lack of his eternal rival's presence. His eyes flicked to the opening of his tent when Nobu entered.

Nobu bowed to his clan leader before addressing him. "Madara-sama, I have returned… with information on the woman from Hanaka."

"Oh, do tell," Izuna mused as he stepped in from the entrance, as well.

Nobu glanced at the younger brother of the leader before clearing his throat. "Shusui of Hanaka… 20 years old… her real name was Shizuku… she was sold to Hanaka by her parents who were mere farmers and opium addicts at the age of 4. She was trained under the watchful eye of the oiran Takao. Last fall, she attempted to flee Hanaka with her lover - a one Yusuke - who was apparently a server boy… the two fell into the Naka River… the man did not survive as he had shielded the woman who was miraculously unharmed."

Izuna's eyebrows arched in surprise while Madara remained silent.

Nobu continued to speak. "The supposed reason for the escape attempt was that the woman was to be given to Lord Tatsuki of House Saitou."

Madara's eyes twitched. Tatsuki of Saitou was around 50 years old…

"After her recovery, she was given to the lord who had his way with her…" No matter how Nobu tried to put the words together, the three men knew that the woman was taken against her will although there was no wrong within the context. Men were superior to women; it was the way of their world. Sugarcoating the horrendous ordeal was something Nobu decided to do since the truth was even more disturbing. "For three days and three nights, the woman was tied and sexually tortured by the lord."

In truth, that was not all that occurred. The lord had his own men assault the woman on multiple occasions during those three days and three nights.

Izuna's eyes narrowed in disgust while Madara merely blinked.

"After she was released, she requested the name Shusui," Nobu continued. "Following her name change, reports state that she began to see things… strange things."

Madara's eyes narrowed. So it seemed that she was not speaking nonsense after all…

"When objects of value were stolen, she would seem to know where they were… and who took them… it was as if she could read minds or… see the unknown with her eyes…"

Madara recalled her amber eyes which did not seem outstanding to him at all. To think they held such strange power…

"You are certain the information is true?" Izuna question Nobu who bowed.

"Hai!"

"Very well… you are dismissed," Madara said to Nobu who bowed once again before leaving.

"What will you do, Brother?" Izuna turned to face his elder brother.

Madara's dark colored eyes flickered. "After this contract is fulfilled… we will go to Hanaka… before returning to the main compound."

Izuna smiled kindly like a saint although he was no such thing. "Of course." He knew _exactly_ what his brother was thinking.

* * *

_Ever since I was 4, I have known that I will always be alone. My parents sold me for money. I was trained to be a courtesan and once day grace many men's beds._

_Yusuke._

_He was the only one who cared. Our relationship was not based on pity - it was love and kindness._

_Water._

_Darkness._

_Yes, there was darkness in the water before those glowing blue gems._

_It is so dark._

Shusui lay motionless on the futon as the man above her thrust himself into her body repeatedly before groaning loudly.

Ah, the deed was done soon.

The man pulled himself out of her passage and flopped to the side, breathing heavily.

A few moments later, he collected himself and left the room. At the same time, a maid entered the room and helped Shusui to her feet.

"Milady, a hot bath has been prepared for you in the other room… "

Shusui held up her hand, signaling the maid to leave her alone. "I will be fine," She said before shooing the maid away with her hand.

"Hai… one last thing milady… Lord Tatsuki requests your presence," The maid said as she walked to the door.

"Tell him I refuse to see him," Shusui said as she walked into the adjoining room and dipping into the huge wooden tub that was shaped in a circle and was filled with hot scalding water.

The maid sighed, shaking her head before leaving.

Flickering her eyes at the ceiling, Shusui sighed before pouring orange blossom oil onto her skin. As time passed on, her eyes drooped shut, and she fell asleep.

_Open your eyes!_

_Open your eyes - NOW!_

Shusui's amber eyes snapped open, staring at the infinite darkness before her eyes adjusted.

_The candles burnt out_, she noted, highly displeased. _Where is the maid?_

Sensing something in the dark, Shusui stared at the corner of the room opposite to her. She continued to stare at it until glowing red eyes stared back at her.

Her breathing hitched, and she froze, frightened.

_What… ? Those eyes…_

Suddenly, her world was spinning, and her feet were no longer sitting in the tub but floating in air.

Darkness filled her vision before she blacked out completely.


End file.
